rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbids (franchise)
Rabbids, known in France as ''Lapins crétins ''(Idiot Rabbits) and also known as Raving Rabbids, is a video game franchise develpoed by the French-Italian video game industry Ubisoft. The series was originally part of the Rayman franchise but eventually got its own series due to its surprising popularity. The series follows the misadventures of small rabbit-like creatures known as rabbids, who have short attention spans, constantly yell Bwaaaaaah! and are bent on world domination. Most of the video games consist mainly of party games, which contains various mini-games that can be played to up to four players. The series itself is known for the titular Rabbids and their wild antics which provide a lot of slapstick comedy. History In 2006, Ubisoft announced that a fourth Rayman game was currently in development for the wii. Two teaser trailers were released that showed rayman battling a horde of zombie bunnies. The game was shown as an action platformer with free-roaming action. However, eventuallly the project was scrapped for unknown reasons and was changed into a mini-game compilation titled: Rayman Raving Rabbids. In 2007, Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 featured Rayman disguised as a Rabbid, putting more emphasis on them than on Rayman. In 2008, Rayman Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party was released, which rendered Rayman unplayable, and was only featured on cutscenes of the game. In 2009, Rabbids Go Home was released, which ultimately excluded Rayman from the franchise. Rabbids Go Home was the first rabbids game to not be a minigame compilation, and was the official birth; of the rabbids franchise. Later on Raving Rabbids Travel in Time was released in 2010, which returned to the party genre, Rabbids Alive and kicking was released exclusively on the Xbox Kinect on 2011. A seventh game, Rabbids Land, was released on holiday 2012 exclusively on the Wii U. The upcoming eight game Rabbids Invasion- The Interactive TV show will be released for Xbox one,Xbox 360 and Playstation 4 Characters Originally being part of the Rayman franchise, the main character used to be Rayman, but with the release of Rabbids Go Home, the Rabbids became the main characters of the franchise. Rabbids are rabbit-like creatures with bug, blue eyes and a large mouth that reveals two incisors whenever the Rabbid opens it. In Rayman raving rabbids, they appeared as the antagonists and were not playable (although they are playable in Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 and Rayman Raving Rabbids TV party) However, in Rabbids Go Home, although still being the villains, they were the protagonists and were playable. Professor Barranco 3 is the leader of the rabbids and one of the main antagonists of the franchise. Apearing as the main villain in a total of three games and a few episodes of Rabbids Invasion.Also in the tv show there are many human characters,some of them being nice,while some of them are not. Games :Main Article: Raving Rabbids games *Rayman Raving Rabbids (2006) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (2007) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (2008) *Rabbids Go Home (2009) *Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time (2010) *Rabbids: Alive and Kicking (2011) *Rabbids Land (2012) *Rabbids Invasion-The Interactive TV Show *Rabbids Crazy Rush (2017) *Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle (2017) BWAAAH!!!!! :Main Article: BWAAAH! BWAAAAH"" is the rabbids's scream/cathcphrase and over the years it has become a video game icon. Comic book Series Main Article: Rabbids (Comic Books Series) In the beginning of 2012, Ubisoft announced that a Rabbids comic book series was in the making. Later on, the first issue of the comic was released. It had a yellow and orange cover with a Rabbid sticking out of the front page. The title of the book is: The Lapins Cretins # 1: BWAAAAAAH!. It is only sold in France. All comic strips were drawn by the french cartoonist Thitaume Pujol. A second comic book ( The Lapins Cretins # 2: Invasion) is currently in the making. Not much is known about it except for its cover, which features an army of hundreds of Rabbids. A third volume titled The Lapins Cretins 3: Renversant will be released later in the summer of 2013 Television Series :Main Article: Rabbids Invasion (TV series) In 2010, Ubisoft annouced a licensing agreement with Nickelodeon to air a Raving Rabbids Tv series. Ubisoft produced 78 seven minute CG episodes that Nickelodeon packaged and broadcasted as 26 half-hour episodes around the world. The show aired on Nickelodeon on August 3, 2013 entitled Rabbids Invasion. At the 2013 Ubisoft E3 press conference, it was announced that a video game featuring an interactive version of the TV series will be realeased in 2014 for the Xbox One, Playstation 4 and Kinect for the Xbox 360. The game is called Rabbids Invasion: The Interactive TV Show Theatrical film :Main Article: Rabbids (Thearical film) Ubisoft announced that a thearical film based on the Rabbids franchise is being developed, along with Far Cry and Watch Dogs films. The film is being developed by Sony Pictures as a stop-motion/live-action hybrid. The film is produced by Stoopid Buddy Stooidos and Ubisoft Motion Pictures and distributed by Columbia Pictures. Viral videos Main Article: Viral Videos Ubisoft also tends to post Rabbid viral videos on YouTube. These shorts are usually either a trailer for an upcoming game or just simply a short to provide audience comedy relief. Rabbids trailers usually don't show or give any clues about the gameplay of their upcoming game, instead, a CGI short plays to show you what the plot of the game will be, of course in a rabbid comedic way. Fan Pages Rabbids also have a Facebook and Twitter fan page. In Facebook, Ubisoft will often send funny pictures,screenshots and videos of rabbids to keep all fans up to date with the rabbids' antics. they can also play the city-building game, Rabbids Invasion. Merchandising Main article: Rabbids Merchandise Partnerships Ubisoft has partnered its Rabbids franchise with other known product franchises. The partnership usually shows a Rabbid commercial that shows the Rabbids interating with the product they're advertising in a comical way. With their partnership with Nickelodeon, they were able to produce a televison series known as Rabbids Invasion #Renault #Capri-Sun #Signal (Aqua Fresh) #Coca Cola #Nickelodeon #Maped Theme Park Attractions The Rabbids opened a theme park attraction exclusively in France entitled Le Machine a Voyager dans Le Temps which is French for The machine that travels through time. It is based on the game Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time . Audiences of all ages are able to travel through time with the Rabbids as well as interact with them with the help of special 3D glasses. The attraction officially opened in Futuroscope on December 21, 2013. Rabbids Go Phone In 2009, Ubisoft released Rabbids Go Phone on the iPhone and iPod touch in order to promote Rabbids Go Home See: Rabbids Go Phone. Awards and nominations The Franchise's content has been nominated for many awards on some occasions. Gathering a total of 11 nominations and winning a total of 5. Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party * Interactive Achievement Award for Family Game of the Year = Nominated * IGN video game award for Best Use of Sound = Nominated * IGN video game award for Best Family game = Nominated * IGN video game award for Best Use of the Wii Balance Board = Nominated Futurescope Time Machine ride * THEA Award 2014 for Outstanding Achievement in category: Best Attractions = WON * European Star Award 2014 for Most Outstanding Innovations and Projects = WON * European Star Award 2015 for the category: Europe's Best Dark Rides= WON Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Game Critics Awards 2017 * Best of Show= Nominated * Best Original game = WON * Best Console game = Nominated * Best Strategy game = WON IGN's best of E3 2017 awards * Best Strategy game = WON * Biggest suprise = Nominated Trivia *Some of the Rabbids games will have players competing against the Rabbids while other games will have players either allying with the Rabbids or playing against them so far in this order * Rayman Raving Rabbids=against **Rayman Raving Rabbids 2=against (though they are playable in all versions) **Rayman Raving Rabbids TV party=with **Rabbids Go Home=with **Raving Rabbids Travel in Time=with **Rabbids Alive and Kicking=against **Rabbids Land=with **Rabbids Invasion-The interactive TV Show=with Category:Franchise Category:Other